


How to break a heart (in 3 easy steps)( and how to fix it!)

by Demonwolf5058



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwolf5058/pseuds/Demonwolf5058
Summary: Simple1. Listen to the confession2. Act like you care3. Reject them!It will leave a few scars on their heart, but hey it was worth it right?Tyler rejects Ethan, and Mark helps Ethan cope. Ethan realizes who he actually likes through some platonic bro cuddles.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 65





	How to break a heart (in 3 easy steps)( and how to fix it!)

Ethan and Tyler stood in Marks corridor. Just having finished a new Markiplier Makes video. "Tyler I love you!" The words came out rushed. Ethans heart was pounding a mile a minute. The taller looked down at the flustered boy. He seemed to think about his options. As if he was actually making a difficult choice. "Ethan I-" before he continued he soaked up the way the smaller shook slightly. _'Trembling in anticipation.'_ Tyler noted to himself. It was amusing. Tyler already knew his answer, but he wanted to enjoy the reaction a little longer. Not ready for the hilarity of the disappointment of the smaller quite yet. Mark opened the door of his bathroom. Looking at Ethan and Tyler breaking the awkwardness. "Nah Ethan I'm good. Not ready for the commitment. Hey Mark." Ethan felt tears cross his eyes. Mark waved to Tyler then looked at Ethan. "Is he alright?" Mark watched as the brunette hid his face with his arm. "Probably fine, so a movie? Which one." Tyler quickly brushed off the boy he just rejected.

"Lord of the Rings? Hey Eth wanna go home dude?" Mark brushed off Tyler as he did to Ethan. Ethan shook his head and whispered a quiet "No." Mark wrapped his arm around Ethans shoulder and joked with him as they walked to the living room, not quite far from where they just were. Tyler put Lord of the Rings in the DVD player. He looked back suprised to see Ethan; who just confessed to him. Cuddled into Marks side like it was normal. Tyler couldn't help but feel jealous. He had a chance, but he didn't take it. Why was he frustrated? He rolled his eyes and sat by Mark. The movie slowly began. Tyler glanced at Ethan who was resting on Mark. He seemed so tiny compared to Marks only slightly bigger frame. His eyes glistening as to represent what was being shown on the tv. His locks of hair pushed against Marks broad shoulder. Mark seemed fine with Ethan being pressed against him. 

Tyler felt like he was third wheeling in a way. Glancing back at the TV to try and ignore his friends. He couldn't help but look back quickly. As if making sure they didn't do something. It wasn't Tylers business if they did anyways. Something in him said Ethan should only like him. Though selfish he believed it true. Time flew quicker than Tyler expected. The movie ending and Mark stretching with a sleepy Ethan practically falling asleep. He peaks awake as he feels Mark move. "You two wanna stay the night here?" Ethan nodded with a quiet yawn. "Sleepy.." he murmured to himself and seemingly Mark. "Alright then, what about you Tyler?" Tyler nodded quickly. He wouldn't want anything to happen to his obviously beloved Ethan. Mark stretched again and picked up the tired Ethan. "You can have the guest room Tyler. Ethan will sleep with me." Tyler didn't really agree with Mark's terms and conditions. "Why can't he sleep with me?" 

Mark rolled his eyes. "I'm better friends with him then you. Plus didn't you hear the princess? He's tired." Ethan stiffled a laugh at the nickname. Mark carried Ethan away. Tylers eyes glared at the back of Marks head. What right did Mark have to take Ethans heart? Tyler had already claimed it as his. Who knew Ethan could move on so fast? It drove Tyler insane with wonder. Keep Ethan wanting more. Never accept him though. It was what Tyler believed. Did Ethan get bored of their game? Mark had wondered something too. As he carried Ethan away he wondered. _'how could someone only use you for entertainment, yet when they loose you feel like they were entitled to your heart?'_ Mark swore if he had Ethan- 

No Mark couldn't think like that. Ethan wouldn't be his. He had to come to terms with that. He could want it all he desired, but he knew it wouldn't happen. His heart ached thinking about this. He opened the door to his room. Gently placing Ethan on his bed. Watching the smaller curl up into the mattress. "Mm warm.." The brunette murmured. Something shot Marks heart. Love, admiration, protectiveness. No doubt, he'd protect the smaller for as long as he could. Quickly crawling into bed he opened his arms. Ethan squirmed into the gesture. Once in Marks arms he nuzzled against his chest. A soft hum coming from Ethans small form. His eyes shut and his body calm. Mark smiled again. His own eyes closing. The soft purring that Ethan admitted making him chuckle to himself. Maybe Mark couldn't have Ethan, but he got more than Tyler would ever receive. Maybe he didn't get a love confession from Ethan but-

"Hey Mark? Not sure if you're awake but I will say it anyways. I think I was confused. Tyler was awful and I don't think we would've worked anyways. When I look back on it you have always been better than him. Always there for me, considerate of my feelings, wayyyyy too nice for your own good. Maybe you're the one I wanted." Mark felt his heart pound. Was he dreaming? "Yeah I'm awake Eth. What are you trying to say?" Mark felt a warmth probably from Ethan on his chest. "I wanted to uhh, tell you I love you I guess? Not in a friendly way!" Mark felt himself start to heat up. "You do? Me too." Mark didn't mean to sound so idiotic. He was just extremely nervous. Although his nerves drifted away hearing Ethans goofy laugh. "You should just say I love you too Mark! Don't make things so difficult!" Mark felt Ethan nuzzle further into him. Mark's heart skipped every beat. His breathing becoming raspy. "Oh haha yeah-" Mark felt his entire body heat up. "How about we just uh.. go to sleep?" Ethan agreed with a light hum. They both closed their weary eyes falling into a soothing slumber.


End file.
